Hermione's Story
by Snow-Sakura
Summary: Hermione...in seventh grade at Hogwarts...Tragedy, Romance and Action... Please read today!


Hermione's story  
  
Chapter One  
  
Flashback  
  
I tossed and turned in bed. It was a warm and cool morning. The kind of morning that everyone would like to stay in bed.  
  
"Hermione! The Hogwarts train will be leaving in two hours!" My mother announced from the kitchen.  
  
I yawned and stretched then said "Coming." I got dressed, brushed my teeth washed my face and ate the appetizing breakfast awaiting me in the kitchen. Then, I dragged myself to my bedroom to get my trunk and my pet. Clank! I whirled around to find Errol, Ron's owl lying motionless on my computer chair.  
  
"Errol! What have you got for me?" I said softly. I took the small piece of parchment from Errol's claws and this is what it read: Dear Hermione, I hope you're looking fine. Looks like this year is going to be tough! Can you believe that we finally seventh graders? I'll see you at the train station! Love, Ron  
  
I quickly took a piece of loose parchment that was lying around and wrote a reply with neat, small handwriting. This is what I wrote: Dear Ron, I received your letter not long ago. I think you should get another owl because one more delivery might finish it off! Love, Hermione.  
  
I rolled it up, gave it to Errol and sent Errol back to the Weasel household.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" My mother shouted  
  
"Coming!" I shouted back. I lugged my trunk into Dad's silver Porsche's car boot. My trunk must have weighed a ton!  
* * * * *  
  
"Heya, Herme!" Harry said, thumping my back until I almost puked. "Don't take it so serious!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Like I want to." I grumbled.  
  
"The train's leaving!" Ron yelled to us.  
  
"We're coming!" I said, giving the signal for Harry to follow me.  
* * * * * "Want any snacks?" The train attendant asked.  
  
"Chocolate frogs and jelly beans please." I said demandingly.  
  
"Chocolate frogs and jellybeans coming up!" The train attendant said merrily. "That will be three pounds please."  
  
I scooped out some money out of my coin purse and said, "Keep the change."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Hogwarts train came to a halt and we stretched out our necks to see whether Hagrid was here. He was waving to us from the platform, smiling.  
  
When we got off the train, he growled, "Missed you guys too much that I couldn't get 'nough sleep." He yawned "All that tossin' and turnin' made me sick with ter damn flu."  
  
I grinned and replied "Really?"  
  
"Yup." Was Hagrid's bleak answer. We were rowing the wooden boats to Hogwarts and as usual all the wows and oohhhs were here for the first timers. At the Great Hall, We sat there waiting for the chosen prefects and the Head Girl and Head Boy's name to be read out. It went on and on for five minutes untill,  
  
Dumbledore said "The Head Girl for this year will be. . Miss Hermione Granger." I squealed a soft squeal and I was congratulated.  
  
"The Head Boy for this year will be. . Mister Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Harry and Ron said in perfect unison.  
  
"Looks like we're stuck here in our last year with our best friend as Head Girl and our worst enemy as Head Boy, Harry." Ron said, sighing.  
  
"You got that one right." Harry said sighing too.  
  
"Hey! Don't sigh like that! So what if I'm Head Girl? As long as we're together, we'll be best friends for that period of time no matter how short it is!" I said, pretending to look sad.  
  
"Yeah!" They said in unison.  
  
"That's the spirit!" I punched my fist into the air and we had a good hi five.  
* * * * * "A year with Draco as Head Boy will kill me," Ron said with a mock grin. "Honestly, why didn't I think of hitching a ride back home?"  
  
"Maybe because, you missed your girlfriend and wanted to spend more time with her." I teased.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth and said "Says who that I've got a girlfriend. I heard Harry's got a secret crush!"  
  
"I'm gonna punch you until you reach the size of a pulp!" Harry said angrily.  
  
They chased each other around the corridor and you'll be surprised I did not give them a warning. I just strutted down the corridor and ignored the two little rascals. Straight towards the fat lady's portrait I walked briskly towards.  
  
"Sherbet mango!" I said literally shouting to the portrait. The portrait sprang to life and opened up. I crawled through the portrait hole and ran up to my dormitory. There, I locked the door and slumped onto my bed. Unlocking my diary, I wrote a new entry. This is what I wrote: Dear Diary, one touch of his smile, as he walked by I thought I felt myself blush. He just chased Ron all over the corridor. I hope what Ron said about him was correct, that he has a secret crush! Gotta go! Ginny is knocking on the door!  
  
I opened the large brown door and said, "What brings Ginny Weasley here?"  
  
"Special parcel or rather letter for Miss Hermione Granger from Mister Harry Potter!" Ginny said, shouting.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny!" I said  
  
"No problem!" She winked at me then walked out of the dormitory.  
  
I then shut the doors again and tore it open. It read: Dear Hermione, sorry about my rash actions just now with Ron and I admit I do have a secret crush. That lucky person is you.  
  
I blushed so red that Lavendar thought I was angry!  
  
"Take it easy, Hermione! What did the secret person write?" Lavendar said, concerned.  
  
I stuck out my tongue and made my way to the Great Hall for duty call, crumpling up the piece of yellowish parchment and throwing it into the nearest dustbin.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"An owl?" I said uncertainly as a snowy white owl that flew into my bedroom through the window.  
  
I took the letter from it's sharp claws and it flew away gracefully. I was invited to the annual Hogwarts Ex - Students' ball. Mother, graciously allowed me to go. I bought a new dress that was snow white and ice blue, I also had a makeover and I looked gorgeous!  
  
Third Chapter  
  
"Hi Saint Potter." Draco smirked.  
  
"Hi pure - blood." Harry said  
  
"Glad you admitted I'm a pure - blood and not you!" Draco replied.  
  
Harry's jaws dropped as I walked in.  
  
"Hello?" Draco said.  
  
Both Harry and Draco were dressed in tuxedos. Ron could not make it due to summer holidays. Harry had a tingly feeling that he had met that "female" before.  
  
"Heya, Harry!" I cried.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry uncertainly shouted.  
  
I nodded my head. Soon Draco found out why Harry did not reply him. He glanced all over the Great Hall and caught sight of me. He soon found out that I, a pathetic little mud-blood had given myself away as Granger, Hermione.  
  
"When did a mud-blood become so.damn!" Draco could not find a word to describe me, I guess.  
  
"Where's Ron?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, he went to sunny Florida so he could not make it here." Harry replied.  
  
I ate some shepherd's pie and had some pumpkin juice. Marvelous. Wonderful. Delicious. Mouth-watering. Draco's sleek blonde hair was brushed back with some hair-gel. Harry looked just.ordinary. When it was time to dance, I just sat down and swayed to the endless flow of music. Draco Malfoy finally plucked up his courage to ask me out to the dance floor.  
  
"Want to dance, Granger?" He said, shivering.  
  
I blinked and replied "Okay."  
  
Dancing and dancing made me think he was a great dancer. Then, the music slowed down and we went back to our places. In a few minutes, Dumbledore made a speech. Then, the music started up again. This time, Harry asked me to dance. I shrugged my shoulders and said.okay.  
  
"Umm, Herme?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" I grinned.  
  
"Nothing." And he looked away.  
  
As the time drew nearer and nearer for me to leave, I ran from the Great Hall to the girls' toilet to change back into my normal clothes.  
  
" Increvalicia! " I shouted and I was teleported to the station.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I hitched a ride home and emerged from platform 9 and ¾. Sighing, I began my long journey back to the Granger household. The sky was pitch black by the time I got home. I sprinted up to my bedroom to get my pajamas then, walked to the bathroom to have a fresh and invigorating shower. Brrinngggggg. went the phone.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" I shouted and raced down the slippery parquet stairs. Unluckily for me, I slipped and fell in my horror. To my worst nightmare, fresh, crimson red blood flowed profusely out of my head like a fountain. With the help of the steady handrail, I slowly limped downstairs to get a tissue to stop the bleeding. I still picked up the phone anyway.  
  
"Hello? May I help you, Monsieur?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Mademoiselle petite. I would like to speak to Monsieur Granger please." The caller said with a low and manly voice.  
  
"Wee, Monsieur, wee. Please hold the line." I said. "DAD!!! DAD!!!!! YOUR PHONE CALL!"  
  
"Coming.Coming." He said and put on his blue cotton dressing robe and "ran" down. "Thank you daughter." He thanked me.  
  
Rushing, up the stairs to my mother's bedroom, I told her "Mom, I slipped and fell on the staircase and my right ankle is sprained plus the knee cap is bleeding. Profusely."  
  
"Oh no, Honey. I'll call the ambulance with my hand phone immediately." My mother replied anxiously.  
  
Then, my mother, Catherine Granger, rushed to get her hand phone and dialed '654'.  
  
"Hello, is this the medical treatment department?" She said. "Go rest in your room, honey." She whispered, covering the voice cord. I nodded my head then limped back into my bedroom, slumped onto my bed and closed my eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" I heard a soft voice call me through a silent background.  
  
I fluttered my eyes open and found myself in a place that was fully painted white, or rather, white was everywhere, the floor was white, the window sill was white, the bed sheet and pillows were white and etc..  
  
"Yes?" I replied the nurse or doctor or whoever that stood beside my bed, no the hospital's bed.  
  
"The doctor in charge of this ward has given you ten stitches on your right kneecap, Miss Granger."  
  
"What?!" I said, practically shouting.  
  
The nurse nodded her head and walked out of the room and closing the door silently behind her. I slumped back onto the soft and fluffy pillow and tried to believe as much as I could believe and did not believe what I could not believe at all.  
  
I had to stay in hospital for two weeks and it was pretty dull except for the visits from Ron and could you believe it? I got a visit from Draco Malfoy. I was stunned and shocked too.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." He said, burrowing his hands further and further into his denim jeans. My jaw dropped because he either called me 'Granger' or 'Pathetic little mudblood'. 


End file.
